borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:(PS3) Has ANYONE found a decent Kyros' Power??
Seriously, this gun could be outrageously useful. Of anyone I've asked, no one has found one that wasn't a throwaway. If you could get this with a decent damage rating, and maybe scope 4 (Bessie scope) or 5 (cyclops scope), that gun would be the cat's pajamas. 05:20, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Is this one just a throwaway? Idk? I dont use it. * 48 Kyros Power 770 Dmg, 97.4 Acc, 0.8 Rof, 2.7 zoom, 6 mag, x2 Explosive Wrecked111 06:53, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi, umm... I got Kyro's Power with lvl requirement of 61 with dmg of around 1000... which shouldn't be possible I don't think... but it seems legit, there is nothing wrong with it in any way as far as I can tell, it looks exactly same as any other Kyro's Power, just bit more dmg. - Sleepy4ever 09:57, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I have a very nice Kyros Power level 61 with over 1700 damage with good accuracy and a good scope. This is a modded weapon but nothing to serious or drastic has been changed compared to the original version. It has all of the same parts that makes the gun a Kyros Power. If you want hit me up on PSN. My ID is "Spritey".Pimps'N'Giggles 13:42, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Serious or drastic? Maybe 1,000 more damage than the normal Kyros' Power... hey waffles, osang-21 here, i think claptrap still has the kyros' power i gave him. legit drop (i saw it fall from him), 910 dmg, and i think a bessie scope. osang-21 I found a nice Lv.61 with the Cyclops scope, 980 dmg, great accuracy and x2 explosive and have found other lower level ones with the Cyclops scope before. It is almost useless because you can't use it for vampirism due to the distance from targets. Farming Kyros at level 61 will get you all sorts of variations though. Sisiutl ---- Gun Component Charts: Scope 4 (2.4x zoom) is not necessarily the Reaver's scope (3.2x zoom) or the Bessie scope (100% scoped accuracy), neither is scope 5 (2.7x zoom) always the Cyclops scope (5.2x zoom). The physical model looks the same, but the zoom rating is different. On another note, does anyone know of the range of proc multipliers for this gun? So far I've only seen x1. --Nagamarky 15:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :I only use "Bessie" and "Cyclops" to describe the scope model, not the actual rare parts, since many people aren't familiar with the mentioned charts. I want to say the range is between x1 and x3, but I can't confirm that. 15:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :I can confirm that the multiplier varies from "not existing" (no multiplier is shown) to x3, the x3 ones are very rare though. Typing this, I also have a question, why do you sometimes have the 200% crit bonus and why don't you in some cases? Thanks in advance -Cipher- ::That has to do with 1.3.0 update, which raised the critical hit bonus to most sniper rifles. I don't know why it differs, but it likely has to do with the gun components, like the barrel type or something like that. 15:34, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Wel I tink i'll make you drewl =P, just found a Kyros' Power with 1100dmg; 97.acc; 0.6Rof (0,795 in the debug console =/); 1.8x Zoom (the green gigantic square thing, which i don't like); 3Mag; x2 explosive ::If you want i can give it to you (i'm PC though, don't know what you are on and how do you put your username at the end???) -Cipher- ---- Sisiutl, osang, I think I'm most interested in yours. For some reason, I am very picky about my sniper scopes. I had somehow never run into an electronic sniper scope until DLC3, and was horrified when I found an otherwise decent Volcano with one. I'd like them more if they didn't have the stupid filter that makes it nearly impossible to see in low light conditions. I've found that scopes 4 and 5 give incorrect zoom ratings on their item cards, and are actually more powerful than the value listed. My PSN is "Rocketfeets" sic. I probably won't be on until tonight about 7 central time. If you're on before then, feel free to add me. Most of the more powerful guns I have are revolvers, though I do have most of the Pearls, as well as some elemental weapons. There's a straight up BROKEN Hellfire (as if it wasn't already) in there as well. I mostly use it to farm bosses, namely Motorhead, who I have yet to get a chopper from. If you're looking for anything in particular, let me know. 15:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC)